


Расплата с дьяволом

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, M/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы сохранить отцу работу, Стайлз предлагает себя агенту Макколу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расплата с дьяволом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil's Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142218) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Это честная сделка, говорит сам себе Рафаэль. Честно, когда он получает что-то взамен, позволяя такому некомпетентному шерифу как Стилински продолжить работу в Бикон-Хиллз. Логично, что плата должна была быть соответствующей, и именно сынок шерифа будет тем, кто заплатит по счетам, потому что Рафаэль собирался забрать у того самое дорогое в обмен на разрешение и дальше занимать эту жалкую должность.

Что бы сделал Стилински, если бы узнал? Ладно, первым делом он попытался бы арестовать Рафаэля за изнасилование. Но кто поверит человеку с таким запятнанным личным делом как у шерифа? И сумеет ли Стайлз заставить себя признаться во всем, что делал с ним Рафаэль? Сомнительно. Стайлзу слишком стыдно, он болезненно краснеет до самых кончиков ушей, и избегает встречаться с Рафаэлем взглядом каждый раз, когда они трахаются. Ровно до тех пор, пока тот не хватает его за подбородок и не заставляет смотреть на себя, смотреть прямо в глаза, пока Рафаэль вбивается в него. Достаточно медленно для того, чтобы Стайлз ощущал это каждой клеточкой своего тела, чтобы Стайлз ненавидел его за это, чтобы Стайлз беспомощно сжимал в кулаках простыни и, кончая, выгибался дугой.

У Стайлза такое сладкое тело, чувствительное, словно арфа, которая трепещет при каждом прикосновении. И его молодость делает его даже слаще, уязвимее, от бархатных искусанных губ до покрытых юношеским пушком бедер. Рафаэля отравляет свобода выбора в том, как лучше использовать Стайлза, как лучше всего приспособить его под себя, как лучше всего выдрессировать из него покорную маленькую зверушку. Впрочем, Рафаэль всецело наслаждается непокорностью Стайлза, его склонностью ругаться и отбиваться всякий раз, когда Рафаэль шепчет какой он тугой, какой горячий, какой совершенный. Стайлз ненавидит, когда его называют красивым. В такие моменты его лицо выражает нечто среднее между гневом и смущением. И Рафаэль наслаждается этими эмоциями, ведь они означают, что Стайлз начинает сомневаться в необходимости сопротивляться Рафаэлю, начинает верить, что у того есть к нему чувства. Это так прелестно, что Рафаэль трахает его еще медленнее, еще глубже, сажая Стайлза к себе на колени, так, чтобы в зеркало комода можно было наблюдать, как они двигаются, неспешно вращая бедрами, бесстыдно выставляя всё напоказ. Он чувствует, как Стайлз дрожит и сжимается вокруг него, как сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не начать умолять.

В конечном счете он всё равно умоляет, потому что ему шестнадцать, и он должен кончить. Но это заставляет Стайлза еще больше сгорать со стыда, уходить, опустив плечи и нарочно шаркая ботинками, и, скорее всего, опоздать на их следующую "встречу", где Рафаэль наказывает его, дразня часами, до тех пор пока Стайлз не начинает хныкать и всхлипывать от возбуждения. Это бесконечная спираль, жажда, которая питает сама себя. И совсем скоро, по утомленному дрожанию этих прекрасных губ, Рафаэль понимает, что Стайлз больше не знает, зачем он здесь: предлагает ли он себя в обмен на должность отца или ему просто необходимо чувствовать Рафаэля внутри себя.

Рафаэль прячет улыбку в изгибе шеи Стайлза, превращая её в резкий укус, и ведет его к своей постели.


End file.
